Don't I look like him?
by Eiprej
Summary: Don't I look a little like him?" "I guess so Mr.L..." Mr.L and Mimi Don't ask . R&R Please!


**Jer-chan: Helloooo... I was playing super paper mario right? And I totally LOVE Mr.L so when Mr.L introduced him self I was like "Oh snap! New ideas!" Don't blame me... It came out as a partly Mr.L X Mimi story (Mimi's awesome too!). So enjoy!**

**Mr.L: ::strikes cools pose:: Jer-chan does not own Mario! I Do! **

**Count Bleck: Bleck says no... Mario is owned by Count Bleck! Ble heh heh heh bleck!**

**Jer-chan: The creator guys... -.- the creator.**

* * *

_"Yeah so, guys? Huddle up k'? We're just gonna have a quick new-minion orentation." Began Nastasia, before she spoke again, introducing the new minion. "His name is Mr.L, and he comes to us from one of our key competitors." She stopped, giving them time to respond. Instead Mr.L was the first one to speak. She simply sighed boredly._

_"Mmm. Can't say I'm impressed with the minion quality..." He murmered, the insult reaching to the others ears. but still, he yet continued, not yet finished with his statement. "No, indeed. No wonder you've been trounced up to now. Your like JUNIOR minions." He moved his mouth to continue, but O'Chunks interuptted him._

_"JUNIOR?! C'mere an' I'll introduce yeh to Fist Jr. an' his wee pal, Slappie!"_

_"Gee Mr.L, but didn't you get pretty spanked too? So maybe YOU'RE the junior!" Mr.L pffffted at Mimi's absurd accusion._

_"Spanked you say? Ho ho! I was scouting him, dear. He will be mine next time." He did a signuarture pose before hed continued. "Yes, he shall know the fury of the one and only Mr.L. AKA The green thunder!" But he didn't stop there, he turned towards count Bleck._

_"But enough about me... I need to head to the repair bay for Brobot modifications. L-ater!" He turned and jumped off the ledge. He didn't get a chance to hear the rest of the conversation._

_--_

(Mr.L's POV)

I moved my hand up to my forehead, wiping the sweat that had accumalated. I grasped the cold metal wrench and I slid myself under the brobot, using the wrench to screw back on the mostuache of the gigantic robot. I coughed, seeing a spew of black smoke release itself from the robot. I growled, punching the exterior of the robot.

"You made a dent." I scowled when the voice had interuppted me, I smirked inwardly. I looked up, my moustach twitching. I was filthy, my skin looked black with all the dirt and grime I had accumulated, and my moustach was now bending down instead of up, that only happens if it get really dirty.

"So?" I replied, bending back down to find the piece of black that would fit on the brobot. She scoffed, lightly smacking me on the back as I bent down. I tripped.

"Aren't you suppose to be fixing it? Gee, wiz Mr.L, you sure can be an idiot when it comes to this."

I stayed quiet, I had half the mind to spat back at Mimi but I kept my mouth shut. I silently attached the missing piece of metal to it's original place. After a few more minutes of silence(and hoping she had left), I felt a small hand on my sweaty back, a sigh came out of my mouth, I had a hard time opening my mouth without the hairs of my moustach though.

"What'cha thinking about Mr.L?" She questioned, I was so focused on answering that, that I hadn't noticed her push me. I landed with a loud thump on the ground, and it had created enough noise and movement, that all of the metal attachments came hurling down on me. IT took me quite a bit to free myself from the sharp trash(and a couple of cuts and bruises too), but I had finally done it. After I escaped, I glared at Mimi, and she just giggled sweetly. I growled.

I allowed my body to sit down on the floor, sitting directly in front of her. My legs were crossed, and my hair was sticking up in every direction. My overalls were slid down to my waist, so my body could cool off after all of the modifications on the oversized robot.

"Well..." I started, pausing to choose my wording carefully.

"I was wondering," I stopped, checking ot see if she listened. She had her eyes fixated on the ceiling.

"Are you even listening?" She stopped, staring back down at me.

"Do I HAVE to look at your face everytime you talk?"

"Rude."I remarked, and she had stuck her tounge out at me. I couldn't help but smile at her childishness.

"Well, whatever. You want me to tell you or not?"

"Gosh Mr.L, what do you think?" I rolled my eyes at her sarcasam.

"I couldn't help but notice, but... Me and the hero..." I glanced at the floor spotting my black eye mask on the other side of the room, the ones that cover my bright blue eyes. Come to think of it, the hero also has these eyes...

"I guess so..." She grabbed my face and forced me to look at her. She stared intently at me, my features. I couldn't help the blush that had creeping onto my tanned face.  
"W-What? You already knew what I was going to say?" I stammered, my face turning another shade of red.

"Well... Yeah, I guess. It was kinda obvious though, your face says it all." She giggled a bit, and I huffed.

"But gee Mr.L, your right, you even have the same eyes as him." She stated, staring into my eyes. I sighed, placing my hands over hers. I moved her hand over my lips as I spoke.

"Really? Then how about my lips?" I teased. Then suddenly, a smacking sound resounded aroung the room, and I felt a stinging sensation on my cheek. I couldn't help but chuckle at her rashness.

"Oh shut up."

The door had slammed.

And I began laughing.

Loudly.

* * *

**Jer-chan:Tell me what you think! So your read, now review! Thanks for reading this. I hope you enjoy! ^^**


End file.
